


Ang Ating Gabi

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Flirting, Stargazing, Staring, Translation, did this mostly for fun but wanted to post anyway
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Gumugol ang oras ng dalawang babae upang timingin sa mga bituin sa gabi, ngunit nagtatapos silang tumitingin sa isa't isa.





	Ang Ating Gabi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303875) by [BlueFlashbang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang). 



> so here's something a little different ! i decided to translate one of my existing flash fics into the langauge of my mother land: Filipino (or tagalog). why i decided to do this was because....i had nothing better to do. but also i thought it would just be a fun idea to post. 
> 
> side note: many of the structuring has been completely altered since not a lot of words and phrases in my fic have a direct translation in tagalog. i don't know if they would be noticeable though.
> 
> another side note to filipino readers: hindi masyadong magaling ako sa pagsusulat sa tagalog (gramatika, spelling, etc.). kung nakita mo ng mga kamali sa kuwento ito, sabihin mo sa comments :) isip ako maraming kamalian dito.

Bilang higa sila sa damo, nakalimutan na yung dalawang babae ng oras ngayon. Nadama sila ang kanilang kamay sa isa't isa habang na kaakibat ng daliri nila. Hindi kaya si Lotte ay ihinto ng kimi dahil sa pakiramdam ng kanilang buhok at mukha sa katabi. Pero, kung maari silang pwede lamang ay makita ng langit at sa bawat isa rin. 

“Baka masuwerte ako, meron akong dalawang bagay na maganda sa isang lugar.” naisip si Sucy.

“Sucy…” nasabi si Lotte. “Ayaw pa ako ay umalis.”

“Ako din. Gaano karaming bituin ang binibilang namin?” 

“Halos lahat na.” lumiko ang ulo ni Lotte para isulyap siya sa kanyang sinta. “At oo nga pala, ‘di pa namin nabigyan sila ang mga pangalan din.”

Ang tahimik ang tawa ni Sucy. “O, kailangan ba tayo?” nagtanong siya. Pagkatapos sa nahiga sa kanyang likod, lumiliko siya sa gilid niya at naging komportable sa tabi ni Lotte. “Sige, ako muna.”

Nalilito si Lotte. Paano siyang dapat maalaman kung anong bituin na siyang nagsisimula sa pagbibigay ng pangalan, lalo na hindi tumitingin o turuan sa taas. Pero susunod, naabot si Sucy ng buhok sa harap ni Lotte at na ayos sa tabi. Biglang na sulyap ang kanyang asul na mata sa puting babae, at naging maligaya siya sa nakikita ng mata niya higit pa sa mga mga bituin. 

“Ito ang paborito kong bituin. At ang pangalan niya ay si Lotte Yanson…” nasabi at ngumiti si Sucy. “Walang ibang mga bituin ay mas masilaw o perpekto higit sa kanya.” 

Nagulat si Lotte, may pagkabigla at kahibangan sa pag-ibig sa mukha niya. Naging masaya si Sucy sa manonood ng itsura niya na pagiging pula sa ibaba ng buwan. Natawa siya ulit, at biglang nagbabalik sa manood ng kalangitan. Hindi kaya na maging seryoso pagkatapos ng lumandi niya, baka meron na si Lotte ng maraming kaisipan tungkol sa kanya. Bilang nakapako pa sa dilim ng kalangitan si Sucy, 

“Sucy…” humihinto si Lotte, hindi siya na ay lumiliko sa taas. “...Mahal na mahal kita.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was surprisingly a hard job to do since writing a story in tagalog is very different from speaking it in a daily basis. i have nearly zero poetic skills in filipino.


End file.
